


The daily life of two roommates and their struggle to hide their relationship and appear straight.

by Cloudx_sweets



Category: Maybe Mha, Maybe a little Rise of the Guardians, NOT IN AN EXACT FANDOM
Genre: .....and they were roommates. OMG and they were roommates, Don't worry. I’ll translate, Ezekiel is sassy, Ezekiel looks like a giraffe, Fluff, Hah. This is just really random, He’s an elf, Homophobic Language, I DONT KNOW ARGGGHH, I Love My Babies, I take back some humor. It’s mostly humor. And fluff, Implied Sexual Content, I’m kinda a terrible writer, LGBTQ+ characters, MEMES! OH LORD, Magic. Lists of Magic(Quirks? Idk), Male!Male, Mostly going to be wholesome, Multi, My sentences are sometimes really long, Romance, Semi Slow Burn, Smut? Who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Some skin/mental conditions, Still going to be wholesome-Just with some.....scenes, Zackary’s a demon, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, lots of memes, other languages, some language, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudx_sweets/pseuds/Cloudx_sweets
Summary: Basically I story of two characters I own. In the gist, Two roommates like each other and go through the motions of dating, hiding it, and trying to appear straight.
Relationships: Frost Zephyr/Black Sparrow, Mors Zackary/Song Ezekiel, OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1





	The daily life of two roommates and their struggle to hide their relationship and appear straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah.
> 
> I don’t know what to put here yet ;-;

* * *

Prologue

Ezekiel hated school. Or better yet, he hated the people who pretended to like him or pity him. He hated how some thought to be better then him. He hated how they seemed to know every little secret or thing he did. He hated everyone. Everyone except his roommate, who seems to have secrets of his own.


End file.
